hataraku_maou_sama_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Syura
Syura was the son of Prime Minister Honest as well as an Archangel. Due to his status and crimes he is the tertiary antagonist of the series. Appearance Syura was a young man with tan skin, green eyes (golden in the anime) and white hair (pale lilac in the anime). He had a noticeable X-shaped scar on his face and a crown-like headgear similar to his father's. He wore a white skintight shirt that revealed his stomach and white pants. In his first appearance, he had a hooded jacket which obscured his figure, and face. Personality Like his father, Syura was an extremely cruel, ruthless, and sadistic man who enjoyed harassing civilians and brutally killing them as he pleased. He was murderously perverted as he enjoyed brutally raping women, using them as sex toys. He had a tendency to lick his lips whenever picking up a woman, as seen with Sidero. He also enjoyed torturing his enemies as a means to make them spill out information, as seen with Lubbock. He behaved very much like a spoiled brat, his status as the son of the Prime Minister giving him an over-inflated sense of self-entitlement. As such, he felt entitled to the right to do as he pleased, and was quick to anger when things didn't go his way, becoming violent whenever someone got in his way. He was also extremely concerned, or rather obsessed, with pleasing his father and would become emotionally unstable whenever he felt in danger of losing his approval. History Syura returned to Ente Isla after traveling for a while. Unbeknownst to the authorities, he unleashed a horde of new Danger Beasts, created by Dr. Stylish, resulting in them terrorizing peaceful villages around Ente Isla. Syura observed the battle between the new Danger Beasts and Seryu and noted to himself that the Jaegers were very powerful, but not as strong as the group he intended to put together, decided to let them "play" with his "toys" in the meantime. Later, he found Sidero and Lucifer together at the summit of Mt. Fake, and after being noticed while hiding, he noted that it was too early to let the Prime Minister know about his return. Then he used his Teigu, Shambhala, to teleport them to a remote island in the far south, where they were attacked by a giant Danger Beast very similar to Dr. Stylish's ultimate form. After the mission to kill Bolic concluded, Syura stayed in the Imperial Palace, seated on a throne in his private room, surrounded by his group. He told them that the time has come and that Ente Isla will now be their "toy". Syura then returned to Ente Isla revealing he was on a mission given by his father to find "people with useful talents". Syura decided to give a demonstration of the people he found by making them slaughter the death row prisoners and introducing them to his father. Equipment and Skills He possessed the Teigu Shambhala, which is capable of spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport people across large distances. He was shown to be extremely fast and agile, being able to climb Mt. Fake in a short amount of time, giving Lubbock only moments to hide after noticing a presence moving up the mountainside. He was also extremely proficient in hand-to-hand combat. He has demonstrated to be an extremely strong martial art master. According to Budo, Syura incorporated numerous different martial arts of various countries into his fighting style. He completely overpowered several highly skilled disciples of the Imperial Fist which is the best school of martial arts in Heaven within seconds. With a double palm strike, he badly injured Wave, with the aftershock create a powerful shockwave. Budo stated Syura was close to perfecting his strength. Trivia * His name, usually romanized as "Shura", means "fighting" or "scene of carnage" in Japanese. * A scrapped story bit had Syura using his Teigu to send the members of the Demon Army as well as the members of the Archangels to an alternate dimension (a running manga within the GanGan Joker magazine) where the two would've had to work together to return and defeat Syura.